Totally Spies and SAW
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Alex was kidnapp and it up to Sam and Clover to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own Totally spies or SAW they belong to the rightful owners.**

Theme song

Here we go we're getting on the go till we stop  
And then we'll shop  
So 1, 2, 3 now baby  
Here we go (go, go)

Here we go  
Here we go  
On a mission undercover and we're in control  
Here we go  
Here we go-o-o-o  
Totally Spies, mm, yeah, make it show  
Here we go, here we go, here we goooo

* * *

It was a nice day with Sam Clover and Alex after the shark attack and Birttney has recoverd from her bitie on her arm and its been a few days.

Then the report cards has came to the spies "Why did our report cards came early" said Sam the girls took a look at there report cards and sam got all A's Clover got A's and B's but Alex got all Fs in her report card then the phone was Alex'a mom and dad they were not happy with their daughter "We can't trust you in high school anymore" said Alex's mother after Alex was off the phone Alex is sent to SAW Academy in New York.

Then Alex had left Sam and Clover for the rest of the year.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

here we go chapter 2 I hope you like it!

**Discailmer I do not own Totally spies or SAW they belong to the rightful owners.**

At SAW school

Alex was kiddnaped by Jigsaw 2 days later and Sam and Clover did not know that.

* * *

At The spies house

"Sam I wonder what Alex is doing?" asked Clover "I do not know but I hope she is doing OK" said Sam until Jerry came in the spies house "Hello ladies I have bad news to tell you" said Jerry "What is it Jerry like Me and Sammy will help you if it is bad" said Clover.

"I got a message from Alex and it said that Jigsaw and Zep has kidnapped her in the world of SAW" said Jerry "WHAT!?" yelled Sam "But why?" asked Clover "Well it very hard to say about this but you need to find Alex and stop that Jigsaw and Zep" said Jerry "here are your weapons the nail file the heavy bricks and the nail gun Good like Sam and Clover and do not die" said Jerry

* * *

At SAW School

"Alex is not here I wonder where she is now?" asked Sam "I have no idea but what we need to do is find Alex and kill Jigsaw and Zep they betrade us" yelled Clover.

"Because they both kidnapped our friend and I think we shall find out what are they doing to her" said Clover it was dark and Sam and Clover found the SAW school Sam and Clover went in.

"Hello Alex? are you here?" asked Sam but there was no sound but Sam and Clover walked in the school and they looked every where for Alex but they did not find her.

"I wonder what is going on?" said Clover "me too but we need to find Alex so we can find Jigsaw and Zep" replayed Sam until they went into a room that has a guy getting killed by one of Jigsaw's traps "Jigsaw and Zep are killing people we need to shut the traps down" said Sam but before Sam and Clover can get out of here there was gas was in the room and that put Sam and Clover to sleep.

End of chapter2


	3. Chapter 3

**Discailmer I do not own Totally spies or SAW they belong to the rightful owners.**

Sam and Clover woke up a few hours later and they were in the collar trap.

"Clover who put us in these traps?" asked Sam "I think this was Jigsaw and Zep we have to get out Sam or we will be killed" said Clover untile the tv was on it was Jigsaw

"Hello and welcome. From birth you all be given the advantages of few others. Yet, through poor moral desicions, you've used these advantages to selfishly futher only yourselves at the expense of others. Well today, this singular way of thinking will be put to the test. Today, five will become one with the common goal of survival. You are all connected. A cable runs through your collar devices. It can be pulled so tight that you will be decapitated on the mounted razors. The only way to remove the collar is with the keys from the glass boxes on the pedestals before you. However, if one of you moves to retrieve the key, the 60-second timer will begin for you all. In choosing how to react to the situation, your life-long instincs tell you to do one thing, but I implore you to do the opposite. Let the games begin" said Jigsaw.

Sam and Clover got the key before the collar trap killed them and the collar was off.

"Wow like first I fought we are dead" said Clover.

"Ok thats it Jigsaw and Zep has Alex but let's get her first then we will get Jigsaw and Zep" said Sam Clover and Sam got in the room but the spies sliped and fell out of Jigsaw's lair.

"Wow I did not see that coming Sammy" said Clover "Yeah saving Alex will have to be later we better get home and I have a plan to make Jigsaw and Zep fall of it" said Sam "nice Sam but how and what is it?" asked Clover.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Discailmer I do not own Totally spies or SAW they belong to the rightful owners.**

Sam and Cloaver went back home and set the traps all over the house Sam putt water on the staris outside with dish soap and left the water on the hose runing Clover made a hole in the living room and Clover flooded the basement Sam put a flame thrower at the back door Clover put paint on the staris and a nail on one of them and Sam did more traps until they were done.

"Nice work Clover now I will dress up like Zep and I will pretened to be his girlfriend" said Sam as she put her costume on and put her hood on.

"Ok Sam so after we traped Jigsaw and Zep in the house we can save Alex and call Jerry" said Clover "Ok Clover all we do now is wait until Jigsaw and Zep to come and then I will go out and find Zep" said Sam.

Then Jigsaw and Zep knocked on the door "Hello Sam and Clover we know that you two are in here and you two are alone" said Jigsaw "Ok girls open the door its Santa Clause and his elf" said Zep "we are not going to hurt you we got presents for you girls" said Jigsaw "you girls be good and open the door" said Zep and then Sam in her costume she hit Jigsaw "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" yelled Jigsaw.

Sam got away Zep went into the house with Sam and Zep said "Hi Sammy" "Hello Zep" said Sam and she threw a knifie at Zep's arm "OWWWW!" yelled Zep as he ran out of the house and into the front yard "That Sam spy got me Jigsaw" said Zep "Ok Zep you go from the basment and I go from the front" said Jigsaw.

Jigsaw ran to the front door but he sliped on the soap and water and he fell down then Jigsaw grabed the railing and got to the door but when he touch the door it burn Jigsaw's hand "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" yelled Jigsaw and he sliped on the water and soap agian.

Then Jigsaw had to go from the back door once Jigsaw got to the back door and opened the door Jigsaw feel fire on his head "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Jigsaw as he ran into the living room and feel down the hole and into the basement was flooded that put the fire out but Jigsaw was all wet.

Zep was at the window near the front door and broke the gass when he got in the house Zep steped on the glass of the broken window "YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOO OWWWWW!" yelled Zep as he steped in the glass pices.

Jigsaw got in the house and out of the water he was mad "WHERE ARE YOU SAM AND CLOVER!" yelled Jigsaw with anger and Zep got out of the living room and meet up with Jigsaw until they sliped on the toy cars "what is wrong Jigsaw and Zep? are you too sick come up stairs and get me and Clover" said Sam as she ran up stairs Zep and Jigsaw began to run upstairs.

"Sam we will throw the heavy stuff down at Jigsaw and Zep once they get close enough" said Clover as she got the heavy pipes ready Jigsaw and Zep were going up stairs until Sam threw a large heavy pipe and hit Jigsaw and Zep down the stairs "WE WILL GET YOU SAM AND CLOVER!" yelled Zep with anger.

Jigsaw and Zep ran up the stairs and into the 2nd floor "Zep you get Clover and I will get Sam" said Jigsaw as they ran up the stairs Jigsaw cam into Sam's room "ok Jigsaw came and get because I am so scared" said Sam Jigsaw ran into the room Jigsaw treid to open the door but the nail gun hit Jigsaw's butt, arm, foot, and nose "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW WWWWWW!" yelled Jigsaw.

"Sam I will get you!" growled Jigsaw as he ran after Sam "Zep come and get me I am so scared" said Clover as she got cars alover the floor.

Zep ran into the room and sliped on toy cars and crashed into the door to the bathroom "Ok Clover I'm coming in here and you better get out or you will get stabed" said Zep Sam was in the aitc "Sam you better die when I get in there" said Jigsaw "Ok come and get me I am so scared" said Sam as she got the next trap ready and jumped out of the window and into a tree and got away, "Sam I will get you and Clover too" said Jigsaw Zep then came in the bathroom.

"ok Zep come and stab me I am scared" said Clover as she jumped out of the window to meet up with Sam Zep ran in the bathroom and sliped on a banana peel in a paint can hit his face "CLOVER I WILL GET YOU LITTLE CREEP!" yelled Zep then soon Jigsaw met up with Zep in the garden "Sam got away on me and where is she?" said Jigsaw "same with Clover" said Zep.

"they boys we are up here check this out" said Sam as she pressed the red button and Zep and Jigsaw fell through the hole "yes" said Sam as she ran away for the next trap.

Zep and Jigsaw got up from the hole "hey guys hello look at this" said Clover and she droped the heavey sac of flower and crashed on top of Jigsaw and Zep "ow we will get you Sam and Clover" growled Zep.

"great job Sammy it work so far" said Clover "ok Clover but it is not over yet we stil have more traps" said Sam as she and Clover ran "Where is that Sam and Clover?" until from the roof top Jigsaw and Zep saw Sam and Clover "hey boys check this out" said Sam as she and Clover pored the paint on Zep and Jigsaw.

"yuck let's get them" said Zep as he and Jigsaw and they ran after Sam and Clover but they did not find them but Sam and Clover were on the roof "hey girls come on down and we will not hurt you two" lied Jigsaw.

Sam and Clover grabed bricks "ok Clover you pass me the bricks and I will throw them at Jigsaw and Zep" said Sam as she throw the brick and hit Zep "ok girls is that the best you got?" asked Jigsaw. Then Clover throw a brick at Jigsaw "what you girls are over?" asked Zep as Jigsaw fell to the floor "ok Sammy now this is the biggest brick so let's throw it" said Clover as she and Sam throw the brick at Jigsaw and Zep.

"ooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhh !" yelled Jigsaw and Zep "WE WILL GET YOU GIRLS!" yelled Zep "hey boys check this out" said Sam "what is she doing Sam SAM?!" yelled Jigsaw until Snowballs were flying from thr roof "why did you hit me Zep?" asked Jigsaw.

"I did not it's not a bad idea going after Sam and Clover" said Zep until a snowball hits his face "why did you did that for?" asked Zep "what?" asked Jigsaw until more snowballs were hitting them "that it's that girl" said Zep.

"this is working Clover now we need to get the traps done so we can call Jerry and the cops" said Sam the snowball gajet was out of snowballs "ok let's get in the house the front" said Jigsaw as he and Zep ran into the front door and got in the house.

"I will go in the livingroom Zep and you go in the kitchten" said Jigsaw as they split up.

In the Livingroom

"ok Sammy you better run away when I get in there" said Jigsaw "ok come and get me" said Sam as she turned on the fan and ran out to the back door Jigsaw ran in the livingroom and the fan blew the feathers on Jigsaw.

"ok Clover you better get scared by the time I'm in there" said Zep "ok Zep come and get me" said Clover as she got the trap ready and ran out the back door to meet up with Sam.

Zep walked in the the Kitchten and then Zep saw water got on his face "where is Sam and Clover?" asked Jigsaw "Jigsaw they are outside at the back I think" said Zep "Zep why are you all wet?" asked Jigsaw "why do yoy have feathers like a chicken?" asked Zep.

"hey boys we're out here" said Sam Zep and Jigsaw looked at the back door and saw Sam they ran out to get her and Clover but when they got to the back door the door fell down when Jigsaw and Zep pressed on the door.

"oh my god that was not cool" said Jigsaw as he and Zep were getting up.

"hey boys check this out" said Sam as she got her water gun and shoot water ballons at Jigsaw and Zep until Sam was out "I'm going to kill those girls" said Jigsaw in anger as he and Zep got up.

"Jigsaw Zep we have a treehouse check this out" said Clover "ok Zep up the rope" said Jigsaw as they got the rope and cilbed up to Sam and Clover.

"hey boys look out" said Sam as she got the garden sinpers and snap the rope and the two bad guys swang until they hit the wall on Sam and Clover's house.

Zep and Jigsaw then fell on the snow "hey boys we're going to call Jerry and the cops" said Sam as she and Clover ran in the house.

And when Sam and Clover got back in the house and call the cops and Jerry they were on there way Jigsaw and Zep grabbed them "too late spies Jerry is not saving you now" growled Zep as he held his knife to Sam then a flash of yellow grabed Zep's knife and throw it away then hit him and Jigsaw and set Sam and Clover free.

"Alex you're alive" said Clover "yes I heard all the nosie so I fought I could help you" said Alex setting Sam and Clover free.

"like how did you got out?" asked Clover "it's a long story" gigled Alex as Jigsaw and Zep were lying on the floor.

And then the cops and Jerry got Zep and Jigsaw.

"well done girls without all these traps you would be goners" said Jerry.

"and can we get home now?" asked Clover.

"yes you may go home for the hoildays" said Jerry.

The end


End file.
